You Belong With Me
by Raihannn
Summary: You read it right, this is based loosely on Taylor Swift's song. Lovino Vargas is too in love with his best friend Antonio who's dating someone else and he dreads the days counting down to prom. There is a chance, isn't it? SpaMano Oneshot


_**This is the legit first time I wrote something for SpaMano and this could be something I'll look back to in the distant future. This is based loosely of Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Edit: Reupload because of the lyrics and copyright issues, my, forgive my memories for slipping up. So without hesitance, I completely changed the verses to sentences that references to the song! Quite slightly by a small margin especially when I want to direct it more to the pairing than anything else.**_

* * *

 _He's on the phone again._

Lovino sighed, physics was _killing_ him. It already slaughtered his mattress without a shed of mercy, evident by all these blasted papers scattered about and he threw his hands in the air. He gives up! It was too much, and he peered over the window to his left.

And there he always is. Antonio was glued to the phone, his expression pooled with frustration and washed with worry. The Spaniard was talking animatedly with his hand flying about, but Lovino wasn't sure what exactly Antonio was saying; he didn't care, what he cared about instead were those eyes. Green and shining, absolutely beautiful like the tan of his skin graciously kissed by the sun and that stupid, messy hair. It was so messy, but it was endearing. Lovino would have love to just tangle his fingers through those locks as they mash their lips together— _hey!_

A blush formed on his cheeks and the Italian wanted to force himself to look away but alas, he lingered a second longer only to be rewarded with Antonio who had ended the call and tossed his phone elsewhere.

Lovino scrambled off his bed and neared his windowsill, all at once feeling the breeze of the night tingle his skin and he frowned towards Antonio, beautiful Antonio who was already standing at the window of his own room.

"What do you want now, bastard?" Lovino tried to sound threatening as always with his arms crossed but it was only met with a low chuckle from the Spaniard which made his heart jumped. _Every time._

" _Ay_ now, _mi amigo_. Can't I get a little comfort from you?" A gentle smile grazed those stunning lips and Lovino bit the inside of his cheek, huffing away.

"Comfort? I thought that's what your girlfriend is for." He spat the word girlfriend, it felt bitter on his tongue to even say it.

Lovino watched Antonio brush his fingers through his hair and chuckled again—albeit it sounded forced. "Ah, well, we got into a fight."

He didn't miss a beat, "Again?" And Antonio nodded.

" _Dio_ , you're such an idiot. Why even go out with her when you two always end up fighting?"

"It's a long story, Lovi—"

"Then tell the short one."

Silence loomed and the two locked eyes. Lovino wanted to bolt but at the same time, he would willingly allow himself to be consumed by that gaze that then glimmered with joy as his lips parted open and produced the most beautiful-sounding laugh ever.

"W- What the hell are ya laughing about, stupid?!" The Italian glared, but what good did it do when his face was just climbing up the temperature ladder, reddening his cheeks?

" _L- Lo siento_ , _lo siento_ , Lovi!" Antonio clutched the wood of the sill he then rested his arms at when his laughter died down. "That's exactly the comfort I needed."

 _Then why do you go out with her?_ The Italian rolled his eyes. "You're fucking weird; you know that? I only said one word and you laughed like a madman—how are we even friends?"

"How can we not be friends, Lovi? You're funny, and you're smart. I get jealous but I like you."

 _ **Then why do you go out with her?**_ "Ew." He said, but Lovino almost regretted it when he saw the smile on Antonio's lips tightened.

But was Lovino to be blamed? Lovino had been in love with Antonio after years it took him to realize it and he wished he had never. Because it hurts so much to find out the person he loves had date someone else and he tried, oh, the Italian _tried_ everything to extinguish this love only to be met with so many resistances. Lovino knew everything about Antonio, from his favourite food, his biggest fear, his adorable thumb-biting habit, Lovino knew everything and so does Antonio, they both had been friends for years and it was those little gestures that made the Italian just fall head over heels for his handsome best friend. His hugs, his warm hands, those lips that only smiled genuinely at him, only him, and God, _it hurts_ for Lovino to think, coming to believe, his love will never be requited and wished as much as he wanted to but he can't easily bury these feelings when every second he spent was always with Antonio.

He didn't want to risk losing this friendship he had built together with Antonio, just like the tomato garden in the Carriedo house backyard that they tended together. _THEY GARDEN TOGETHER, EVERY DAY, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE._ _ **WHY THE FUCK IS HE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T HIM?!**_ Why oh, why did Lovino love this idiot? He sighed and returned his gaze at the idiot who still smiled at him.

"What is it now?" He groaned, and Antonio opened his mouth to speak.

"Even after all these years, you're still cute, y'know?" Antonio seemingly knew what to say to make him blush and Lovino hated it.

" _Still_ cute? I believe I always have been cute since I was born, bastard." After those words escaped his lips, Antonio cried, "Aha!" Which horrified the Italian who turned even redder. "W—Wait, I didn't mean—"

"Too late, Lovi! You finally admitted you're cute! I did it!"

"YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT!" But Antonio was right, he was too late when he saw the Spaniard stifling his laughter laced with triumph which Lovino wanted him to stop. "This doesn't change anything you bastard! You're a God damn idiot, you're so stupid!"

"Ah, si, si," the laughter resided but Antonio rubbed his knuckles to his chest, seemingly proud of himself before looking back at Lovino. "But I am smart enough to finally make you admit how incredible you look, si?"

 _I am going to kill this guy. Not literally, but I am going to kill him._ "Wait, what the fuck?" Lovino snorted. "Which is it, bastard? Am I cute or incredible?" He asked, and awaited to see how Antonio would respond now!

The Spaniard turned wide eyes for a second and his features smeared red which caught Lovino by surprise and he began rubbing the back of his neck with a soft chuckle, and he sounded _nervous._ "Oh, come on! Lovi, I think you'd know what my answer is!"

Now this was strange, and Lovino felt his heart thumping. Could it be? But he wanted to look before he leapt and raised an eyebrow, appearing unamused. "Do I? I want to hear you say it."

It was strange to watch Antonio act like this, he was stammering over his words and was playing with his hair too much. What now, the idiot was so confident earlier to tell Lovino that he was cute, he likes him, but that all seemed diminish and Lovino was growing impatient.

"Ugh, just—" "I like you."

Lovino was stunned from the determination in those eyes and for a second, he really wanted to believe those words but his mind slipped in a thought that maybe it's just how Antonio generally felt about him, his friend, and that stung the Italian's heart but he hid it with a groan. " _Mio Dio_ , fine, fine, I give up. I like you too. Goodnight."

That's how he ended the night, that's how Lovino pulled the curtains closed and lingered a second longer with the fabric clenched in his fingers, and he heard the gentle voice from the Spaniard wishing a good night followed with the laugh that sent the Italian's frail heart racing.

Now, his eyes trailed over to the homework spread on his bed and Lovino sighed. _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

 _An evening at the park after school,_

 _We talked and laughed._

Practice took a toll on the star football player Antonio as he trudged to leave the school ground. _Dios,_ he never felt more than tired after today! But the Spaniard had showered and changed which provided some small relaxation for his body, and now he was walking back home—though, halfway, he strayed from his path and walked a merry way to the park that's only some stretches away from school and house!

Antonio needed somewhere to clear his mind and the park was the best choice, it didn't help that he found himself trapped in another argument with his girlfriend but as things has been going, his mind reduced to simply calling her a date instead, someone he has been going out with for the past month because he really thought she was the one but… _Argh,_ she can be charming, she can be fun to talk to but sometimes her attitude can easily blow out of proportion enough to make the Spaniard have a meltdown.

Even Lovino's outburst never pushed him that far, and his Italian best friend had an exaggerated wrath but the affection he held for Lovino never let him feel angry at his friend. Never! Antonio does… like him.

That night from almost two weeks ago seemed to be edged in his mind and he could never fail to replay the scenario again and again before he goes to sleep.

What does Lovino think of it? Does Lovino even like him back? Antonio froze at the sidewalk as his heart clenched. He had begun noticing this bubbling feeling in his chest, the yearning to see Lovino from time to time now that he's hasn't gone one any dates with his date for a while yet, she claimed that the daily practice worn her out, she wants to hang out with her friends instead—Antonio had thrown in a buck-load of effort to make this work but honestly, he had been spending every moment he had with the Italian and that proved much more fun.

Lovino is really cute, and incredible, and Antonio couldn't believe he told his best friend that he liked him. The Spaniard groaned and planted his face into his hands, just when he can't embarrass himself further towards the person he likes.

 _Does he even like me back?_

He couldn't fight the blush spreading to his cheeks and Antonio resumed walking again, he had spotted the park and wanted to just quickly get there to, ah, yes! Clear his mind.

It was a beautiful day, the sky was painted orange and it was fairly warm. Antonio swung his bag and continued down the path until he had entered the park. Chattering, laughter was echoing as he spotted several people, couples, kids walking about in this place.

Antonio occasionally looked down at the pavement he walked on as he took deep breaths in, simply letting his body feel content spreading and enjoying every sight his eyes landed on. The lake was still as pretty, the benches occupied by people who may be friends, or lovers—is that Lovino?

There was no missing that curl and the dark brown hair highlighted by the sun that made it look shining, and Antonio found himself jogging towards the Italian.

His heart raced as he started waving, "Lovi! Lovi, I didn't think I'd see you here!" Antonio had stood right in front of the Italian who looked surprised and he rested his hands on his hips. A little out of breath from the running he did earlier.

"Guess who won't be able to focus to read now just because an _idiota_ is here?" He heard Lovino say and the Spaniard brushed it off with a smooth chuckle. Antonio then sat right next to Lovino who he noticed was blushing.

"But aren't I a better distraction from your book?" Antonio noticed the blush on the Italian's features growing even more.

"Fuck no!" Lovino pried his eyes away and back to his book. But if he had to admit, yes, Antonio is perhaps the best distraction there is. "Unlike you, bastard, this book offers plenty of knowledge."

 _Oh now,_ Antonio chuckled again. " _Si_ , it does, but I offer jokes. And churros. And, and, I sing! Isn't that entertaining?" He awaited the response from Lovino, and his first is always to grow red like the tomato fruit they plant. Oh, how cute!

"…O-Only because we've been stuck with each other for so long, y-yes. A little." The Italian gripped his book and buried his nose in it, almost hunching over from the pure bashful feeling that twisted his knots in his stomach. Lovino didn't want to look over, God damn it, the fucking idiot would be smiling so proudly about himself that the Italian had admitted that. So Lovino opted to ignore him from then on, by resuming to read.

That, however, didn't stop Antonio from continuing to talk.

"Oh, the tomatoes should become ripe soon. You'll be there to pick them with me, right? Of course, you always come every day to tend our garden with me!"

"Did you know, at practice today, Alfred managed to miss his kick and slip down? Arthur couldn't stop laughing until he fell down next."

"Gilbert and Francis, as always, you know them… they're planning something for the prom and I honestly don't know if I should join or not! _Dios_ , they'll destroy the party!"

"That reminds me, are you going to prom? Do you have a date—"

Lovino slammed his book closed and turned to Antonio with a glare as he exclaimed, " _Will you shut up?!_ "

Antonio did, but he was smiling as always. Lovino rolled his eyes and decided to answer him. "No, and no. It's going to be lame, proms are for lame people like you."

"Would you like to go to prom and become lame with me?"

Lovino was left to stare at Antonio as his mouth hung slightly opened. Lovino couldn't make it out at first, denying at full force that the best friend he fell in love with asked him out to prom, and his heart skipped a beat. Lovino shook his head and looked away, clutching the book that rested on his laps before he laughed dryly, "As if. Aren't you going with your girlfriend?"

Antonio's next answer completely took the Italian by surprise; "I actually don't want to."

 _You're lying. You're just trying to make me feel better. Just because it's senior year, and I'm too pathetic and single to even go to the stupid prom._

But for a moment, Lovino wanted to believe Antonio's words. He lifted his face and slowly let his gaze meet with the Spaniard who he failed to notice had scooted closer.

Antonio reached out and his fingers caressed the Italian's cheek, he brushed those bangs away and Lovino felt the breath caught in his throat. If this was a dream, it was perfect dream and he didn't want to wake up as he watched Antonio leaned closer, _closer…_

And, a piercing ringtone halted Antonio's advances. They remained like that, shocked to the core before the Spaniard ripped his hand away to dig through his pockets and pulled out the phone to answer the incoming call as he staggered off the bench.

The Italian wasn't listening to what Antonio might be conversing to the person at the other end of the line, he can't—the drumming of his fast, beating heart was so loud in his ears that it tuned out everything else and he can't get it to calm down. His cheek still tingled and Lovino found himself curling his fingers at the spot and it felt warm, suddenly he missed the feeling of the touch that he seemingly wanted more of.

But Lovino shook his head to rid of that never-to-be craving, when he gazed up to Antonio who had put his phone away and he was looking somewhere far, Lovino followed where his eyes were pointed across the park, at the road, a red car… _oh._

There didn't need to be any words spoken between the two who somehow understood each other in the silence and Lovino couldn't bare to even look at that _girlfriend_ of his. He scoffed, "Well what are ya waiting for? Clearly someone has a date tonight."

He hated this so much, Lovino wanted to just melt right there on the bench he's sitting at and he heard Antonio who stumbled over his words before forming a reply.

"I-It's not, really, I forgot I-I asked for a ride from her." Lovino cringed when he heard a small tone of guilt in that answer and he sighed. "Don't want to keep the lady waiting, do ya?"

 _Make her wait. I don't care. Just stay with me instead. You belong with me._

" _Si!_ I wouldn't keep you waiting either… so, I-I'll go now. I'll see you tonight."

Those words should make Lovino look forward to later in the evening when he returns home, just to see the Spaniard in his room, just to talk, just to resume their routine as always but the Italian's heart was sinking that he couldn't find himself to feel anything about it.

Instead, he watched as Antonio began retreating away. He watched Antonio heading towards the car and getting in. He also watched that girl pulling him in and kissing him, and Lovino felt his hands shake. If he wanted to melt and disappear from earth, the feeling was ten times worse as of current.

Lovino didn't watch the car drive away. He rose to his feet and clumsily shoved the book into his messenger bag, the Italian turned to leave the park.

He didn't open his windows when he never touched the curtains as soon as he reached his room. Lovino didn't see or talk to Antonio that night.

He found himself weeping into his pillow, weeping, weeping, weeping, desperate to rid of the pain that gripped at his heart until sleep had consumed the heartbroken Italian.

* * *

 _We shared nights together,_

 _I know all your secrets and ambitions._

 _How about maybe you think back and see,_

 _You and I should be together._

The proximity they shared and the touch that burned his skin was like a distant dream, a sweet, sweet dream gripping every fibre of the Italian that just made him want to be with Antonio even more than that but Lovino just can't, he knows that it was impossible. It was too good to be true.

He can't find himself to be able to face Antonio since that day, he had been avoiding him successfully; believing that distance and time would help heal this… _wouldn't it?_

Text messages were replied shortly, or ignored fully. Calls were ignored with the excuse, " _I put my phone on silence and forgot about it._ " Lovino focused on every lesson and dashed out when it was over, quickly escaping from any chance to meet with Antonio because the two had the same classes every day. The curtains were never opened and Lovino didn't dare to reach for it even if he was begging to just see Antonio again but he knew he couldn't—he wasn't sure if he's able to handle another blow to his heart if he ever gazed into those beautiful eyes again.

Lovino didn't allow him to visit either, telling Feliciano and his grandfather to not let Antonio in if he's at the door with a weak excuse of, " _We got into a fight and honestly, I need some few fucking days to let the storm pass._ " But days turned into weeks, approaching a month and Lovino still pressed that they're fighting which convinced them further, thankfully, but the Italian was no fool to not realize the two sensed something was going on.

Even if they do, Lovino never answered them. He didn't have to, and he didn't want to because every word he might say will remind him of every second he spent thinking and loving Antonio, and the day they shared with the touch was just too painful to recall.

Everything just brought an impact to Lovino that he can't find it in himself to even care that Feliciano is going to the dumb prom with that bastard who eats potatoes, Ludwig his name? Not that it mattered if he knew his name at all.

What mattered was Feliciano almost pleading for Lovino to come, "It'll be fun!" His golden eyes were glittering with insistence and knowing he can't shake this off too easily, Lovino answered with "I'll think about it," which made his brother laugh in joy, and hugged his arm.

"It's okay if you don't have a date, fratello! There's me, there's Ludwig, and we can all hang out as friends! Prom is about making memories…"

And, tuned out. Lovino can't recall what exactly Feliciano said after that, he remembered finishing his dinner and excusing himself to his room afterwards and he hadn't left since then. Lovino was determined to spend his weekend in his room like he always had—nothing will stop him.

Even if the stupid prom was just a week away. That means another weekend for him and only him, doesn't it? Ah, the blessing that the Italian shall shower in as he counted in his mind how much work he has left to do, has he covered enough for the upcoming finals?

Gosh, the thought was nerve-wrecking because school will be over and does that mean he won't see Antonio again?

As if on a queue, suddenly a clanking sound hit his window and it made the Italian jump in surprise. It had been quiet and the sound was almost echoing in his room that had Lovino reel his chair backwards to look at his window. Did the sound really come from there or was that just an imagination?

So he waited, and another clank came again. This time, Lovino stood up and began approaching with an eyebrow raised, there was another clank, followed by another one, and another one, and in a manner of annoyance tinging, Lovino yanked the curtains opened which reveal a sight that caught his heart in surprise.

It was Antonio, standing there in his room with one hand holding a pebble and the other supporting plenty more in his palm. The Spaniard's eyes were wide, as if he thought this method wouldn't work and for a second he stared before dropping everything he held to turn around and reach for something Lovino couldn't see… it was a notebook and he showed a page with the words, " _Can we talk?_ " written largely, almost messily.

Lovino didn't want to, he would prefer to pull the curtains close and ignore Antonio forever. Return to his homework and pretended like everything never happened but that gaze burning into him wasn't something Lovino could easily ignore.

Begrudgingly, the Italian unlocked the window and pushed it open. He retracted his arms and drew it across his chest. "Alright. Now talk." Even though Lovino somehow had a feeling he just knew where this would lead to, his mind was just too clouded with emotions for him to think straight because he finally got to see Antonio and it had been so _long_ , almost like an eternity. Those green eyes were as beautiful as ever and his hair was still messy, Lovino can't forget the urge to just brush those curly locks.

"So, it's nice to see you again after a while," he said and chuckled, which prompted Lovino to roll his eyes—how can someone laugh as easily as that?

"Can't help it, homework and all." Lovino gave a light shrug and watched Antonio's hands fidgeting, his fingers curling in and out of his palms.

" _Si, si_ , I understand but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." _Wait, what?_ "If whatever I've done had hurt you, or—or made you cry, I'm just really sorry, Lovi. I'm sorry."

At one point, Lovino really did want to blame the idiot for making him fall in love with him. Lovino wanted to steal all their tomatoes (technically it won't be stealing when the fruit belongs to each other), and continuously throw it at the idiot's head as he yells profanities because the childish side in the Italian's mind wanted to pin every fault on Antonio. But with all rationality he could feel swelling, Lovino sighed in response. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

Lies. He did _everything._ Unfortunately, without even realizing it, Antonio Fernàndez Carriedo had done everything.

Antonio didn't look convinced and he shook his head. "You wouldn't be so angry at me if I really hadn't done anything." And Lovino cursed under his breath, because shit, at this point of course the Spaniard could just tell and Lovino simply tried to brush his accusing tone off with a flippant wave of his hand.

"Yeah, well, what if I'm only angry because you tried to do something when you already have a girlfriend?" Lovino gazed expectedly at him, now bracing for his response which the Italian isn't even sure if he wanted to hear.

He watched Antonio hesitate, Antonio ran both his hands through his hair and dragged his palms to the back of his neck, and the Spaniard exhaled a loud sigh. "I… W-We had another fight that day and today, I also wanted to tell you that we broke up."

And Lovino was right, he didn't want to hear that over the sheer sense of shock that doused upon the Italian who was caught in those pool of emotions swirled on the Spaniard's expression. Shifting from a hard gaze, to a million of regret scrawled with apologies, and a plea to as if to ask if they can make up with each other again.

The chance was shining and Lovino wanted to grasp it, but what did the breakup mean for Antonio? For Lovino at least, it meant a sense of relief to see the person he loves isn't with anyone else and a possibility dwindled—will he ever be able to shower his love towards Antonio? He bit his lips as hands roamed to his own shoulders and he clenched them tightly. Lovino avoided the other's gaze at all cost before he opened his mouth to speak again. Because he wanted his heart to cease all this fluttering, twisting at once, this was, as his mind had spelled; too good to be true.

Finally, as his nails dug into the fabric of his shirt, Lovino mustered a weak chuckle. "At least you won't have any more fights and finally, I can do my work in peace without a headache because of how loud you always argue with that girlfriend of yours."

"Lovi," the Italian heard Antonio call and almost flinched. "Lovi, please look at me. I can't talk to you like this when you're not even looking."

God, the desperation in the tone really pulled on his heartstrings and Lovino slowly, almost forcefully turned his face towards the window Antonio stood at, and simply studied every detail that Lovino fell in love with… what else does this idiot have to say?

"Remember when I asked you if you would like to go to prom with me? Have you considered?" The corner of his lips curled upwards into a gentle smile.

For Lovino, that goes without a question because hearing Antonio ask that again had blown away all the pain from the past few weeks that doubled into a month. Everything just got swept away over the prospect of spending a wonderful night time with the Spaniard that made Lovino let his lips turn up that soon split and a sincerer laugh escaped.

"Fucking hell, Antonio. I said it was a lame thing for lame people but because you're lamer than me… fine. And only because you just dumped your date. And," the Italian reached his hand out and pointed at Antonio with a smug grin, "You owe me dinner after we're done with the lame prom."

"Oh, Lovino, mi amigo, mi querido!" The Spaniard actually shouted those words that made Lovino jump back in surprise and Antonio continued. "I'm so happy you agreed! And I'm happier to take you out to dinner with me after the prom, after we dance, we'll dance together like the night is young!"

"Wait, I didn't say you could—"

"We'd be circling the dance floor as I hold you and spin you in the air, it will be _asombroso!_ "

"You can't just spin me around—"

"And, and, we'll go grab delicious Italian food in town, it'll be like a date!"

"ANTONIO!"

Lovino finally silenced him because in God's name, Antonio was getting a little _too_ excited which made him blush too much, his ears were beet red because the idiot didn't pause for a second exaggerating about their date. And of course Lovino was excited, but he wasn't clear of what Antonio feel about all this… would it be just a one-time thing? Would it just be because they're single and have no dates like the sore losers they are?

 _Fuck it_ , he finally got this one chance so the Italian thought to himself to just shut up for once and enjoy this opportunity he had seized.

"I get it, I get it," Lovino tried once again to stop Antonio from bouncing like the excited idiot he is. "We'll go, and ditch to get dinner." Immediately he noticed Antonio stop and a pout grimaced his lips. The Italian scrunched his nose, "What is it now?"

"No dancing?" He asked, and almost looked like a pleading puppy at this point that Lovino wanted to just tackle in a hug because it was an incredibly endearing sight but the Italian continued to glare.

But Antonio was still doing those puppy eyes and Lovino retracted the previous statement in his mind about the sight being cute—it's beginning to make him irritated at this point and he closed his eyes. He had never groan more loudly than anything before answering the Spaniard.

" _Fine._ ONE dance. Just one for the night." It took everything in the Italian to not jump from his window into the other, to kick that idiot Antonio down and wipe off the smirk from his lips. It made the Italian bashful but if he let himself be honest, he never wanted to see Antonio stop smiling. Because he's beautiful like that.

The Spaniard seemed truly joyous at his answer and thanked him, over and over again until Lovino told him to just shut up about it. He did, but they didn't stop talking right after because Antonio needed to tell him the matter of having to leave early for the prom to meet up with his friends, Gilbert and Francis who the Italian recalled had planned something for the night, didn't they? Lovino brushed it off only because Antonio promised to come and see him when he arrives.

The promise, the expectation soothed the Italian and when the sky had darkened, they needed to return to their own rooms as the piling work called Lovino in and they only parted ways after good night greets.

Lovino never felt happier than anything, as he skimmed through what's left of his homework, the Italian was almost in a daze. For the first time in weeks, he felt hopeful again and it lead him to reach for the notebook at the end of his desk, before flipping pages after pages and finally founding the piece of paper that had been folded neatly.

He held the piece close to his lips and let a smile form. Lovino was looking forward to prom now.

* * *

 _Think about it._

 _You and I without a doubt should be together._

How many times had he messed with his collar? The damn thing is mocking him for not appearing perfect and Lovino had been attempting to straighten it together with his tie for the past twenty-five minutes and the Italian was still unsatisfied.

The clock on his wall showed it was well over seven-thirty. Feliciano had left much earlier with Ludwig, never had he witnessed his younger brother so happy with the bastard who Lovino still believes eat potatoes for a living but he'll let it slide, so long as the blond makes Feliciano happy, Lovino was happy as well after a few little warning he passed Ludwig's way with several hand gestures and a glare. One of the gesture includes a general translation of, " _Hurt him in any way and I will slit your throat._ "

Romulus had entered Lovino's room just as the Italian groaned and was about to mess with his perfectly styled hair when his grandfather stopped him with a laugh, and brought his hands down. "Now, now, Lovi. What seems to be the problem? _Sei davvero bravo, mio nipote!_ " The older man grasped his grandson's shoulders and grinned broadly but Lovino sighed in response.

" _Grazie,_ but I just… I-I think I'm nervous or some shit," he began to shrug and turned back to the mirror, studying his reflection. The red button down shirt didn't have a single crumple, he ironed it over ten times maybe? Fuck, he lost count but the blazer at least fitted his form perfectly, making his shoulders appear more square, neat—why is he so nervous?

His grandfather begins fixing the tie around his neck without much effort, and then the collar. Romulus buttoned up the coat and gave Lovino one last look before catching his eyes and kissing his cheeks which made his grandson blush. "Lovino, you look fantastic and you don't have to worry about a thing. You'll swoon your date, that's for sure!"

A small part in his mind hoped for that as he reached for the front pocket to check if it's still in there and with a small smile, it is and he thanked his grandfather. The old man can be teasing at times but in this occasion, he was more than supporting which made Lovino all the more comforted before hugging him and thanking him quickly.

The Italian walked down the stairs and after waving a goodbye to his grandfather, he took the car keys and slipped into the vehicle parked in the opened garage. He can't thank that old man enough for letting him borrow the car for several times already and Lovino had begun driving down the road towards his destination.

His phone buzzed again, signalling it was a text from the idiot and Lovino can't afford to answer any just yet, he'll be there soon and it's not that long of a drive to reach the school.

07:45 AntonIdiot: _Lovi. Lovi. Lovi._

07:50 AntonIdiot: _Are you on your way now?_

07:59 AntonIdiot: _Felicano told me you should have left by now or something._

08:02 AntonIdiot: _I really hope to see you soon! I just remembered that I_

08:07 AntonIdiot: _Wait nvm haha, I just want to see you now! Have you arrived yet? Lovi!_

Lovino had parked the car over seconds ago before he read the text with an eyebrow raised. What did the idiot recall? The Italian however hadn't made a move to budge from the seat just yet, he was gripping the steering wheel and taking deep, calming breaths as his chin rested on his knuckles. It was still inside his pocket and he promised himself it was now or never, this night was his chance at present as he leaned back.

When he stepped out of the car and gazed up, it was already dark. He made his way towards the gym and it wasn't helping how strong his heart was thumping against his chest. Lovino wanted to see Antonio, wanted to dance with Antonio, and wanted to have dinner afterwards with Antonio. Last but not least, he reached into his pocket and pulled the folded piece of paper out and held it tightly into his palm—the Italian was really nervous about this, he was beginning to question if this would go well with Antonio? A tiny hope for reciprocation formed in his mind of what's about to come.

It was like a do or die moment as soon as Lovino entered the double doors to the gym, and he was greeted with the blaring of the music. Endless chatter, vibrating laughter, the atmosphere didn't ease his mood one bit when the Italian began scanning among the sea of students for the idiot with messy hair and green eyes.

He whipped out his phone to send a text message to Antonio, telling him he's already here as he approached the crowd. His eyes darted from his phone to the people in case the idiot was nearby and after pressing send, he kept looking. Lovino underestimated the number of crowd, he didn't think there would be this many tonight! It was a given fortune that the gym is big and provided plenty of space for everyone here. Lovino continued his search until he spotted the familiar brown hair which made the Italian pause in his walk.

Antonio was right there, he just finished talking to Francis when he turned his head to catch that Lovino stood still and stared at the Spaniard who began approaching with an undeniable, wide smile on his lips.

Lovino noted how dashing Antonio looked in his suit, it complimented his form and he can't fight the blush smearing his cheeks. Antonio was incredibly handsome and his eyes locked with the other who now stood in front of him.

His fingers curled and he felt the paper again, he almost forgot about that being gripped tightly since the moment he entered into this place. Antonio was right here and he was the first to speak with a bright laughter.

"I was worried you'd show up late, Lovi. And… you look handsome." Lovino watched those eyes twinkling with every genuineness the Spaniard could offer and Lovino only gave a brief nod. "Y-Yeah, so do you. You look… amazing."

Lovino could tell that Antonio wanted to say more but he stopped him from doing so when his hands that shook slowly held up the piece of paper he began unfolding which then revealed a clear, written with a red marker, the words " _I love you_."

It startled the Italian when Antonio mirrored his actions. In Antonio's hands, on the paper were words in blue ink, _"I love you._ " But it quickly slipped out of their respective clasps when the two had stepped closer to each other. Close enough for Antonio to find his arms around Lovino's waist and pulled him against his chest.

The music had turned slow, the timing seemed too perfect as Lovino circled the Spaniard's shoulders to bring their gazes closer than before.

Their lips had mashed together to close the remaining gap, and the way Antonio pressed his lips were gentle at first that contrasted the Italian who was shy before the kiss was eventually returned and took a turn into a passionate moment that the two shared. It stole their breaths away and that broke their kiss apart but they let their foreheads pressed against one another.

It was quiet between Lovino and Antonio but he didn't mind, as they regained the air they lost, the pair had moved in a leisure manner to the music that was almost inaudible to them. They could only hear each other's breaths and Lovino watched the Spaniard smiled, the beautiful smile that moved Lovino to peck those lips again with his cheeks flushing.

Lovino laid his head against Antonio's chest and he could pick up the sound of the steady heartbeat. "…Want to ditch prom now and have dinner?" He suggested, the Italian didn't see why else they should spend any more time in this place! But Antonio's chuckle made him look up.

"Lovi, we haven't danced yet!"

The Italian almost frowned. "Wha… What does it look like we're doing?" They are sort of dancing, are they not?

Antonio shook his head with another round of chuckle. "Just one dance, mi querido. Pretty please? One dance!"

He didn't see why else he should disagree to the notion that captured his heart, Lovino sighed. "Fine, it better be good." Though he could already tell, and before the Italian heard Antonio replying, his lips were captured again in a kiss that soon added with a gentle whisper of, " _I love you._ "

They began dancing right after that. Lovino more so looked forward to the dinner soon to come and a night that will be spend in Antonio's arms.

* * *

 _Sei davvero bravo, mio nipote - You're great, my grandson_

 _Asombroso - Amazing_

 _Grazie - Thank you_

 _Si - Yes_

 _Mio Dio/Dios Mio - My God_

 _Lo siento - I'm sorry_

 _ **So anyway. I've been playing this song over 20+ times, I'm sure, and I'm so sick of it. I hate this song so much but I love it so much. If anyone dares to suggest I write another version of something like this where Antonio being the one hopelessly in love with his popular best friend who's dating someone else, I'm going to jump into the river if I have to listen to the song again. BUT THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE! I'll be writing more in time.  
**_


End file.
